For the Love of Azzanadra
by LamarintaZaros
Summary: Larlor of the Fremennik and the newly appointed world guardian gets more then what she bargained for when she visits the temple. While she visiting to pay respects to her god, she gets a big thanks from Azzanadra himself.


Larlor the World Guardian

Larlor the Farstrider, known by the Fremennik as the champion and now the newly appointed World Guardian stood on top of a hill overlooking the ruins of Senntisten temple. She sighed sorrowfully as she thought to herself and wondered how lovely the city could have been; adorned with elaborate temples and statues. As the world guardian, she now had the huge responsibility of ensuring the future of Gielinor and all of its inhabitants.

Larlor sighed nervously before proceeding to enter the temple to pay respects to her god. She always felt nervous when entering the temple, she suspected that it had to the weird presence coming from the portal. She ran passed Azzanadra, who stood in his usual area in the center of the temple and proceeded to kneel before the altar. As she got up she turned to look at the young man and frowned sorrowfully at him. His expression was cold and unresponsive, not that Larlor could blame him after all that he as seen during the fall of the empire and the loss of countless lives. Larlor sighed again and proceeded to walk over to him.

"Do you ever get lonely down here Azzanadra?" Larlor asked curiously, her nervous gaze reverting to the floor. "It seems it would if it's just you down here and no other."

Azzanadra smiled, he always appreciated her visiting him, even though he never really expressed his gratitude. His gaze traveled all over her body; he realized that she was wearing the gift he had given her.

"It does indeed Larlor, however it is necessary that I stay down here and await any further orders from our lord." Azzanadra commented.

Larlor smiled at him and answered "Well, I did have a few questions regarding the task I was given and my new position as world guardian, I was hoping you could answer them for me."

Azzanadra moved a little closer to Larlor, he took her hand in his and softly muttered. "Yes, you were a great ally to us and I thank you, I'll be sure to tell Zaros of your involvement in this."

Larlor couldn't help but blush and she turned her head away when she noticed that he was standing rather close to her and she backed slightly away. "Well do you know what will become of Sliske after he killed Guthix?"

Azzanadra frowned at that thought and answered sorrowfully. "I cannot say for certain, although I can assure you that wasn't a part of the plan."

Larlor glanced at him nervously her hand moving to touch his face. "I know that it wasn't and I trust you, though I was uncertain of what his motive was or if he was trying to ascend to god hood."

Azzanadra's gaze met her's as he eyed her curiously when he felt Larlor's hand on his cheek, her hand felt soft to the touch and he smiled softly. "I am unsure if he has ascended or not, I don't think he could handle it to be honest."

Azzanadra moved a little closer to Larlor, his lips almost touching hers as his deep red eyes continued to gaze at her, as if to peer into her soul. Larlor felt her hands begin to sweat in his presents as her heart accelerated to pace that nearly felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. Finally getting up the nerve, Larlor leaned in to give Azzanadra a gentle kiss, reveling on the soft warm feeling of his lips.

"You are welcome Mahjarrat." Larlor muttered. When she withdrew, Azzanadra's eyes had grown to almost the size of his head and his reaction made her chuckle softly to herself. Her nervous gaze traveled downward and Azzanadra simply brushed his fingers along her cheek before cupping her chin in his hand. Larlor gazed at his face and she smiled warmly at him as her hand pressed against the back of his.

Azzanadra assumed his mahjarrat form and slowly walked towards her. She squealed suddenly when she felt Azzanadra's arms wrap around Larlor's body, only to pull her against his body. He then captured Larlor's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, first on the lips then proceeded to explore her face and neck. Larlor gasped softly; her eyes darting around the temple nervously as she looked for a way to escape. She started to leave only to feel herself being pushed against the wall next to the communion portal.

Larlor's eyes drifted shut and she couldn't help but sigh softly as Azzanadra's lips pressed against her bare shoulders. Her body shivered and she moaned softly when she felt his hands explore her body,

Azzanadra glanced down at the rather provocative outfit she was wearing and grunted harshly as the kissing became more intense. Larlor gasped softly when she felt Azzanadra's lips kissing at her neck again and she muttered "Azzanadra…what are you doing?"

Azzanadra grinned slightly as he his lips pressed against her shoulders as he spoke. "You'll see dear adventurer."

Larlor couldn't help but give another soft moan in response; licking her lips she turned her head in response to Azzanadra's lips as they resumed their assault on her neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder as her hands busied themselves with the back of his robes and down his back. Azzanadra's fingers drifted underneath the shirt as he felt his fingers along the surface of her skin. It was warm and soft to the touch and he reveled in its smooth texture as he continued in his exploration.

Larlor barely noticed him trying to remove the garment as he lifted the material to where it came over her head. He removed the shirt and gazed over Larlor with a smirk on his face before placing his mouth over the now exposed nipple.

Larlor struggled slightly to get away from him only to give another soft moan as her body shivered with delight. Her eyes darted for the exit of the temple and she again squirmed to free herself; only to feel Azzanadra's arms tighten around her body.

Azzanadra stopped briefly to gaze at the lovely young adventurer standing before him. He sighed softly and said "Just relax my dear, you see I have been admirer of yours for quite a long time, ever since you released me from my prison in Jaldraocht Pyramid. I have grown rather fond of you as I find your courage an admirable trait. Your resourcefulness and skill allowed me to aide in the restoration of this temple. I wish to sire you my dear, to be your consort, will you allow me to do this. If you…do not however, wish to be sired by me…I suggest you leave now…"

Larlor frowned sorrowfully, Azzanadra seemed to practically in tears and she placed a hand on his face to trace her thumb along his face stripes. Larlor sighed as she nuzzled his face affectionately. "I had no idea…Oh Azzanadra…I…it's not you. Its…it's just that, I have never had any kind of sexual relations, with anyone."

Azzanadra smiled softly, he kissed Larlor as she searched for a way to remove his robes. They seemed complicated, however Azzanadra spared her the trouble by removing them for her. Larlor blushed profusely at the chiseled sight of Azzanadra's body. It was riddled with muscles and she reached her hands to feel along his chest. Larlor glanced over his waist and her head quickly turned when she glanced over his arousal. She shivered nervously and Azzanadra attempted to calm her by running his hands along her waist.

"Relax Larlor, it'll be alright." Azzanadra muttered and Larlor smiled as she ran her hands along his chest. Azzanadra leaned down to kiss her and he shivered as he enjoyed the feeling of Larlor's hands traveling all over his body. Larlor enjoyed the texture of his skin with her fingertips, it was smooth but rough to the touch and she reveled in on how warm it felt. Azzanadra opened his mouth slightly as Larlor explored its insides, her tongue brushing against his as she sighed deeply.

Azzanadra positioned Larlor to where she was facing away from him and he came over top of her to where he could brace himself against the wall. Larlor opened her mouth as he moved to kiss her deeply while her hand reached back for him. Azzanadra shuddered in response as he grunted softly as his hand drifted between her legs where he gently ran a finger along her entrance.

Larlor moaned softly as she parted her legs; her hand gripping the length of his arousal. She moaned softly against his lips when she felt his finger insert itself inside of her. Azzanadra grinned against her lips upon hearing her soft moan and stroked his finger along its moist insides. She wailed loudly and moved downward to get his finger further inside of her. This made Azzanadra smirk triumphantly in response and he removed his finger to position himself at her entrance.

Larlor shivered nervously when she felt its tip touch her and she glanced down briefly at it. Its large size was intimidating to look at it and she felt a throbbing pain shoot through her as he entered her. Her eyes widened and tears rolled down her face as Azzanadra pushed himself in further. Larlor glanced down briefly to see a small puddle of blood from where he had entered her.

"Azzanadra…it hurts." Larlor exclaimed as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Larlor, are you alright?" Azzanadra asked when noticed the small tears in her eyes. He gently nuzzled Larlor's neck as he ran a hand along her waist to calm her down a little. Larlor sighed softly and she braced herself as he began his movements; making her squint from the pain in her groin. Larlor sighed as the pain began to fade; making the experience much more pleasurable as Azzanadra continued to push.

Azzanadra gave a soft grunt in response from the feeling of pure bliss. He never thought a human female could feel so wonderful and he shuddered violently as he quickened his pace. His drifted shut and he moaned softly as his head rested on her back. Larlor moaned in response to his movements as she felt him push a little faster. Larlor soon found herself timing herself with his movements and she moaned again.

Azzanadra kissed along her neck before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he moved a little faster and harder. Larlor moaned softly in between kisses and she shuddered as wonderful feeling overtook her. She convulsed and writhed as she overwhelmed from a powerful release that caused herself to collapse, only to be held by Azzanadra's arms as he pushed even harder.

With one final push, Azzanadra was overwhelmed from his own release and he panted heavily as he moved to where they were sitting on the floor as he held her against his body. Larlor rested her head on his chest as her eyes drifted shut from sheer exhaustion and Azzanadra moved in to capture her lips.

"I am sorry if I was too rough, I was trying to be gentle" Azzanadra muttered as he held Larlor against his chest and buried his face into the side of her neck.

Larlor smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck as she replied. "Its fine, it was...a little painful at first, but it wasn't too bad."

Larlor placed her hand on Azzanadra's cheek as her thumb caressed along his face. " Besides, I never thought you could ever like me in anyway to ever want to do something like that with me."

Azzanadra smiled. "You are more extraordinary then most humans, in fact I am not even sure if your human anymore. You could tell me about Guthix's gift sometime, as I believe that has something to do with that."

Larlor returned his smile. "So I suppose that makes us lovers then, not that I mind that."

Azzanadra nodded. "Indeed it does, if that is what humans call sexual relations, then the answer is yes. However I see you more of a consort my dear. I will look forward to future activities to share with you as well."

Larlor felt his arms tighten around her body and she sighed softly. "Then I look forward to it."

With that Larlor drifted off to a deep sleep and Azzanadra smiled as he simply held her there as he continued to enjoy her company.


End file.
